StarClan
StarClan Below are each and every member of StarClan listed in alphabetical order, under the position they died in or was most famous for, with the Clan corresponding to their position, in addition to the book they were listed in or died in and the cause of their death. Former Leaders: Birchstar (RiverClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Bluestar (ThunderClan, killed driving dog pack into gorge, A Dangerous Path) Cloudstar (SkyClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Crookedstar (RiverClan, died of greencough or similar illness, Forest of Secrets(?)) Dawnstar (ShadowClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Gorsestar (WindClan, unknown, Secrets of the Clans) Nightstar (ShadowClan, died of illness, Rising Storm) Owlstar (ThunderClan, unknown, Secrets of the Clans) Raggestar (ShadowClan, killed by Brokenstar, Secrets of the Clans) Redstar (ThunderClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Riverstar (RiverClan, unknown, Secrets of the Clans) Shadowstar (ShadowClan, Secrets of the Clans) Sunstar (ThunderClan, Secrets of the Clans) Swiftstar (WindClan, Firestar's Quest) Tallstar (WindClan, Starlight) Thunderstar (ThunderClan, Secrets of the Clans) Windstar (WindClan, Secrets of the Clans) Former Deputies: Buzzardtail (SkyClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Cinderfur (ShadowClan, died of illness, Rising Storm) Cloudpelt (ShadowClan, unknown, Secrets of the Clans) Deadfoot (WindClan, unknown, between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest) Foxheart (ShadowClan, killed by rats, Secrets of the Clans) Lightningtail (ThunderClan, unknown, Secrets of the Clans) Lionheart (ThunderClan, killed in battle, Into the Wild) Milkfur (ThunderClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Mudclaw (WindClan, killed by falling tree, Starlight) Oakheart (RiverClan, killed in rockfall, Into the Wild) Redtail (ThunderClan, killed by Tigerstar, Into the Wild) Seedpelt (ThunderClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Sloefur (RiverClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Snakefur (ShadowClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Stonefur (RiverClan, killed by Blackfoot and Darkstripe, The Darkest Hour) Whitestorm (ThunderClan, killed by Bone, The Darkest Hour) Former Medicine Cats: Brambleberry (RiverClan, unknown, Secrets of the Clans) Cinderpelt (ThunderClan, killed by badger, Twilight) Cloudspots (ThunderClan, unknown, Secrets of the Clans) Dapplepelt (RiverClan, unknown, Secrets of the Clans) Fawnstep (SkyClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Featherwhisker (ThunderClan, died of greencough, Secrets of the Clans) Icewhisker (RiverClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Kestrelwing (ThunderClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Larkwing (WindClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Molepelt (ShadowClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Mothflight (WindClan, unknown, Secrets of the Clans) Mudfur (RiverClan, died of old age, Dawn) Pebbleheart (ShadowClan, died of rat-borne infection, Secrets of the Clans) Runningnose (ShadowClan, unknown(?), ?????) Spottedleaf (ThunderClan, killed by Clawface, Into the Wild) Thrushpelt (WindClan, unknown, Secrets of the Clans) Yellowfang (ThunderClan, died in fire, Rising Storm) Former Warriors: Birdflight (SkyClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Feathertail (RiverClan, died while killing Sharptooth, Moonrise) Fernpelt (SkyClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Foxclaw (RiverClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Gorseclaw (ThunderClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Hareflight (WindClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Hollowbelly (ShadowClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Mousefang (SkyClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Nettleclaw (ThunderClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Nightfur (SkyClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Rainwhisker (ThunderClan, killed by a falling branch, between Sunset and The Sight) Runningwind (ThunderClan, killed by Tigerstar, Rising Storm) Snowfur (ThunderClan, killed by monster, Secrets of the Clans) Sootfur (ThunderClan, killed by badger, Twilight) Spottedpelt (ThunderClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Former Apprentices: Gorsepaw (WindClan, killed by Tigerstar, The Darkest Hour) Molepaw (ThunderClan, died of illness, between Sunset and The Sight) Oakpaw (SkyClan, unknown, Firestar's Quest) Shrewpaw (ThunderClan, killed by monster, Dawn) Smokepaw (ShadowClan, "died" by falling over cliff, Dawn) Swiftpaw (ThunderClan, killed by dog pack, A Dangerous Path) Former Queens: Brindleface (ThunderClan, killed by Tigerstar, A Dangerous Path) Goldenflower (ThunderClan, unknown, between Sunset and The Sight) Silverstream (RiverClan, died giving birth, Forest of Secrets) Willowpelt (ThunderClan, killed by badger, Firestar's Quest) Former Kits: Hollykit (ThunderClan, died of starvation, ?????) Larchkit (ThunderClan, died of starvation, ?????) Snowkit (ThunderClan, killed by hawk, Rising Storm) Former Elders: Frostfur (ThunderClan, remained in old territory and presumed dead, Dawn) Graypool (RiverClan, died by falling over cliff, ?????) Halftail (ThunderClan, died in fire, Rising Storm) Ivytail (RiverClan, died of illness, ?????) One-eye (ThunderClan, unknown, between Firestar's Quest and Midnight) Patchpelt (ThunderClan, died in fire, Rising Storm) Smallear (ThunderClan, unknown, between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest) Speckletail (ThunderClan, remained in old territory and presumed dead, Dawn) The Place of No Stars Below are each and every cat who died evil, listed in alphabetical order, included with the position they died in or was most famous for, with the Clan corresponding to their position, in addition to the book they were listed in or died in and the cause of their death. Bone (BloodClan, deputy, killed by Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Feathertail, and Stormfur, The Darkest Hour) Brokenstar (ShadowClan, leader, killed by Yellowfang, ?????) Darkstripe (rogue/BloodClan, warrior, killed by Graystripe, The Darkest Hour) Hawkfrost (RiverClan, warrior, killed by Brambleclaw, Sunset) Scourge (BloodClan, leader, killed by Firestar, The Darkest Hour) Tigerstar (ShadowClan, leader, killed by Scourge, The Darkest Hour) Other Deaths Below are other significant deaths that have occured throughout the series, listed in alphabetical order, included with some important info on each character. Sharptooth (Mountain lion, killed by Feathertail, Moonrise) Thanks for reading, HeartStar/Annoyingorangefan8